Eientei (Houraisan Kaguya)
Eientei led by Houraisan Kaguya is a custom civilization created by Mathetes tou Megalou Alexandrou. Overview Dawn of Man May radiance ever become a modifier associated with you, Houraisan Kaguya! You are the true princess of Eientei. While you were always associated with beauty, that is no longer sufficient. It is now time to evolve, stepping away from being merely an object of desire and instead becoming an actor paving a new way. Eientei must shine further on with technology and the arts. As such, the task is upon you to patronize the arts and science so that Eientei may become a new center of culture that shows the world of its abstract and noble beauty. Will you take up this challenge, Kaguya? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Unique Trait and Components Strategy Eientei under Houraisan Kaguya is a tall civilization like the Huitzil's Eientei faction under Yagokoro Eirin. Like the predecessor Eientei, this Eientei also specializes in having a tall capital with a focus on Specialists. While both Eientei has an incentive in employing specialists, Eirin's bonuses are primarily Growth, whereas Kaguya's bonuses are much less specialized. Kaguya's regular specialists are no more powerful than those of most other nations, but Kaguya has access to the unique Client specialists, which generate its own pseudo-Great Person points in a manner almost identical to other specialists, except it is not affected by any modifiers, and yields an instant Great Person of choice: instant in that it pushes back the timing of other Great People of the same kind. Their primary difference lies within their traits: Eirin's Eientei is aimed at making high-density Cities, while Kaguya's trait ensures that her Eientei is the most productive city, most likely also be the decorated with most Wonders, sacrificing the ability to proactively found cities (asides from selecting Collective Rule, or acquisition of any UU that can found city-states from any other means, such as gifts from militaristic city-states) to do so. Kaguya's Eientei boasts very powerful National Wonders, which not only have enhanced abilities (save the Grand Temple), but also equipped with Client slots which produce a variety of yields. Not only that, some of them also increases Clients' yields, meaning it is very easy to turn a city, usually the capital, into a powerhouse pumping science, production, gold, and culture. However, the inability to expand normally drastically puts a limit to late game potential. While this can be somewhat compensated for with the ability to annex city-states, city-states often start in poor locations ill-suited to founding a city otherwise, which limits the effectiveness of such solution. The most definitive part of Kaguya's Eientei is the instant World Wonder. The ability is triggered whenever a World Wonder is built anywhere, including her own, once per each era Kaguya was in. When choosing a wonder, the World Wonders available are limited only by tech requirement and that the wonder is absent in Kaguya's capital (although Kaguya cannot pick wonders that require a Holy City, even if Eientei is the Holy city of some religion). Because of this, it is possible for Kaguya to have two copies of a World Wonder by building one in another city, and picking the same one in the capital as the UA bonus for the era. Wonders that provide immediate and powerful bonuses like Statue of Liberty and Hubble Space Telescope are the best candidates for such a strategy: Having two Statues of Liberty essentially converts all specialists that Eientei possesses into Engineers, significantly boosting Kaguya's viability late game, while having two Hubble Space Telescopes grants Kaguya access to 4 Great Scientists, and a global Spaceship Production bonus of 50%. While Kaguya cannot produce settlers, Kaguya is not forbidden from annexing cities. This means that any other method of acquiring settlers or cities are valid. As such, Collective Rule will generate a regular Settler that can be used to found cities, and acquiring units like the Conquistador will allow Kaguya the opportunity to found new cities. The Clients are the cornerstone of Kaguya's strength: The Clients not only generate monstrous yields when coupled with the National Wonders, social policies (e.g. Secularism) and any World Wonders that boosts specialists' yields, but they also provide their own pseudo-GPP that allows Kaguya more access to great people, usually scientists and engineers. Plant Scientists for the much-needed science, as Kaguya will eventually be eclipsed by more expansionist empires when they start churning out Public Schools and Research Labs, or keep one around with an engineer as to grab critical wonders in one turn, particularly if that is a wonder that the player would like two copies of. While the Client GP pushes back the generation timing of the said GP, but will still grant Kaguya more Great People than most other civilizations. This also has the added effect of making Kaguya resistant to the detrimental side of the Arts Funding: while most other civilizations end up generating less Great Scientists and Engineers, the negative effect on Kaguya is softened up through the usage of Client pseudo-points. On a LUA standpoint, it should be noted that the Wonders are counted at the beginning of the turn, so any wonders acquired during the turn, through either the usage of IGE or any form of LUA to grant the building during the turn, including the acquisition of the wonder through the UA, will be counted towards the next turn. Because of this, it is possible to trigger the UA in quick succession through the right choice of Wonders and/or the usage of Great People, most evidently the combo centered on the Great Library of Alexandreia. Kaguya's safest bet is the Science Victory especially with the Events and Decisions. However, given the limitation on expansion and the focus on the capital, Kaguya's ability to achieve Science Victory tend to pale in comparison to more specialized civilizations, such as Eirin's Eientei and Firaxis's Korea. However, if Bingles' Civilization IV Trait is enabled as well, the extra tourism from Great Works thanks to the Philosophical trait will make Cultural Victory a riskier but quicker path to victory. August 15 Patch The August 15 patch significantly toned down Kaguya's cultural bonuses: the pre-patch Kaguya could easily fill out social policies faster even when compared to Vanilla Poland, but the reduction in Social Policy cost reduction means Kaguya is less able to spam social policies. However, Kaguya still retains most of the culture output bonuses, so Kaguya still holds on to a strong cultural advantage. The removal of the Client slot in the National Epic and the Heroic Epic also made Kaguya less powerful in both early and late game: Clients are the cornerstone of the makings of Kaguya's venerable capital, and the reduction of slots mean less Great Peoples and less yields. Furthermore, the Lykeion that is available in certain situations if Events and Decisions mod is activated as well proved broken in the pre-patch iteration, allowing Kaguya to easily fill up 4 or 5, perhaps even more social policy trees: the change to Lykeion, alongside the social policy cost reduction nerf, will prevent Kaguya from filling so many social policies. Beta Version The beta release of the remake further emphasizes the Wonder/Great People play, as well as making the UI more user-friendly. The UU and the UB are almost untouched, although the UB loses the Happiness and has a lower Culture yield bonus. Major changes in the remake involves a complete overhaul of the UI, combining both the Wonder choice option and the Client GP option into one that is always accessible at the main screen. Clients on the other hand loses the base yields, reduced to only 2 Culture. However, the Impossible Request buildings that can be acquired through the UI offers back the lost yields at a cost. In addition, the Great People generated from the Client pseudo-points become actually free, chosen through the aforementioned UI. Whereas the points required for Client-generated Great People has increased twofold, Kaguya may choose to receive even Great People unique to other civilizations. However, the biggest change comes from changes to the Wonder System: Kaguya is no longer forced to choose the Wonder after the construction of a World Wonder, and may complete quests to earn points towards Wonder Points which can be used to trigger such an effect. Music AI |-|Trait = |-|Major Civs = |-|Minor Civs = |-|Flavor = |-|Mods = Kaguya is a friendly and unassuming leader: Kaguya will often sit in the capital trying for many wonders while pursuing any form of victory besides a Domination Victory. Kaguya will prioritize Diplomatic Victory and Cultural Victory and will try to ally many city-states while focusing on artists to acquire tourism. However, Kaguya will not protect many city-states, so Kaguya will not mind the player grabbing city-state allies. Kaguya will also prefer to keep a small army in the early game, producing primarily ranged units including Eientei's UU, although Kaguya's tendency to become stronger in the midgame will turn Kaguya into a minor naval power. If Kaguya has access to petroleum, Kaguya will produce Battleships and Aircraft to complement a small but fairly capable force. Kaguya will almost always choose Freedom as the Ideology of choice, unless Eientei was able to annex many city-states. Kaguya will usually prove to be a pacifist and will approach the player in a friendlier manner. While Kaguya may plot out against other players, Kaguya will rarely declare wars on her own. Economically, Kaguya will focus Culture and Science, while also focusing gold through efficient sea trade routes. Mod Support 'Decisions' Gold in standard speed. *Ends the current golden age. |rewards = Grants the Hourai Elixir Building in the capital.}} 'Events' Events in Italics require that the player has met a Hellenistic Civilization Civilizations that are recognized as Hellenistic * Vanilla Hellas under Megas Alexandros, and Makedonia under Megas Alexandros (latter only on V13) * Hiram's Arche Seleukeia, or More Civilization's Arche Seleukeia Remake if V10 or later * Either of TarcisioCM's Ptolemaioi (Ptolemaios I Soter and Kleopatra VII Philopator) * TarcisioCM's Baktria under Eukratides I * Makedonia under Antigonos II Gonatas * Danmacsch's Epeiros under Pyrrhos Aiakides (V9 or later) * Pergamon under Attalos I (V13) * Sparte under Leonidas by More Civilization's Greek Civilization Split (V13) * Athenai under Perikles by More Civilization's Greek Civilization Split (V13) Capital. }} Science output of a Client by 2, while also increasing the pseudo-GPP generated by Clients by 1, doubled at Industrial Era onwards. *Relationship boost between the two civilizations. *The Hellenistic civilization gains large amount of tourism towards Eientei. *Can only be enacted if the current capital does not have the Lykeion building. |option5name=Turn the Hellenes away. Eientei's culture and land belongs to its own people. |option5details=Eientei's capital enters 5 turns of resistance (standard speed) }} 'Unique Cultural Influence' "Our people are considering the Taketori Mongatari as a must-read and buying your Impossible Request themed souvenirs. I fear that the world will be engulfed by your culture." Full Credits *Mathetes tou Alexandrou: LUA, XML *Sukritact: LUA inspiration *JFD: LUA inspiration *Whoward69: UI Tutorial *Mikan: DOM Artwork source *stari: Diplomatic scene source *tsukimi: Leader Icon source *Firaxis: Default War and Peace Themes *Europa Barbarorum Team: Klerouchoi Phalangitai, Toxotai Syriakoi, Klerouchiai artwork *Team Shanghai Alice: Alternate War and Peace Themes, Intellectual Property *arisaka ako: Mokou vs Kaguya event picture source (included, but not implemented) *Danrell: Unit models Category:All Civilizations Category:Semi-City State Civilizations Category:Mathetesalexandrou Category:Civilizations with Female leaders Category:Defense Civilizations Category:Classical Cultures Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Civilizations based off Video Games Category:Great People Civilizations Category:Wonder Civilizations Category:Fictional Civilizations with Unique Decisions